ojos azules, piernas de deseo
by Chia S.R
Summary: Momoshiro siempre la había visto como la hermana pequeña de Tachibana, sin embargo, ese día por algún motivo no conseguía apartar su mirada de ese punto exacto. Y es que Tachibana… ya era una mujer. Solo que con carácter.


**Meme reto.**

**Pareja: **MomoAnn, AnnMomo.

**Título: **_**Ojos azules, piernas de deseo.**_

**Advertencias: **Ooc

**Resumen: **Momoshiro siempre la había visto como la hermana pequeña de Tachibana, sin embargo, ese día por algún motivo no conseguía apartar su mirada de ese punto exacto. Y es que Tachibana… ya era una mujer. Solo que con carácter.

--

--

—Es una cita a ciegas, Echizen. Seguro que te vendría bien ligar un poco, ya sabes… todo hombre tiene que echar una cana al aire para liberar amiguitos.

Su voz quedó en aire y la puerta del dormitorio de su compañero de piso, quedó totalmente cerrada. Momoshiro Takeshi estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber alquilado un piso con ese menor, especialmente, desde que Ryuzaki había decidido poner rumbo a los brazos de Kintaro Tooyama. Jamás pensó que vería a su amigo así.

Pero la realidad era que no solo Echizen sufría de amores. Él estaba más solo que la una y con una necesidad que bien no podía reprochar a nadie pero que sí era culpa suya por detenerse justo en un momento importante. Pero es que siempre que llegaba al momento cumbre, un rostro aparecía en su imaginación y aquello, desde luego, no estaba bien.

De ahí que necesitara una mujer cuanto antes, una que usurpara a la imagen de su rostro.

Se había dejado convencer por la novia de Kaidoh, Tomoka Osakada, y había aceptado una cita a ciegas. Incluso le pidió que buscara algo para Echizen, pero ahora el chico le daba la espalda y lo dejaba más que plantado y con dos mujeres. Claro, que bien podía con ambas.

Según Osakada, se iba a celebrar en un restaurante chino de lujo y por supuesto, esperaba que fuera bien arreglado. No contaba con ningún esmoquin en su armario, pero sí con una camisa negra nueva y unos pantalones de vestir a conjunto. Miraba con añoranza las deportivas, porque maldición, esos zapatos le estaban jodiendo bien los pies y no había dado ni tres pasos.

Terminó de peinarse y perfumarse, saliendo sin despedirse de su malhumorado amigo y encontrándose a Kaidoh y Osakada en la escalera haciendo algo más que hablar. Aquello ya se había vuelto hasta normal y no se inmutó cuando ninguno de los dos se detuvo.

—Ryoma-sama… ¿no va a ir? — Preguntó Osakada, soltando por una vez los labios de su novio. Él cabeceó negativamente— Uff… pobre de ti entonces.

Sonrió irónicamente y comenzó a descender, escuchando una maldición por parte de Kaoru, al verse con la casa ocupada. Aunque se preguntó si alguna vez les había importado que alguno de ellos estuviera o no. Esos dos eran únicamente sexo a todas horas. Pero parecía que les iba bien.

Llegó al restaurante indicado, esperando y mirando el reloj. Si algo había aprendido, era que siempre era mejor esperar a que te esperasen, especialmente, desde que conoció a Echizen frecuentemente llegaban tarde a los sitios. Pero ese día, podía permitírselo.

Era una cita con una mujer que no conocía, debía de comportarse, ¿Verdad?

Así pues, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y esperó a que una de aquellas chicas que entraban fuera su cita. Finalmente, a las ocho y media pasadas, cuando pensaba que ya había esperado más que suficiente como para que una desconocida le diera plantón, se cuadró, deteniéndose al sentir un pisotón en el pie izquierdo. Probablemente, la persona que había pasado corriendo había decidido que era recomendable clavarle el tacón en el empeine.

Se agachó rápidamente a tocarse el lugar, maldiciendo los tacones de las mujeres que iban como trenes descarrilados.

—Uah, lo siento, lo siento. Es que llego tarde a una cita y… ¿Momoshiro?

Levantó la mirada lentamente. Unas largas y sensuales piernas se encontraron frente a él, claramente, femeninas, perfectas y suaves. Tan blanquitas. Demonios… continuó observándolas como si repentinamente se hubiera vuelto idiota o algo peor.

Sintió unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

—Momoshiro, tengo unos ojos azules en la cara, ¿podrías mirármelos en lugar de las piernas?

Asintió, pero continuó mirando, subiendo por las rodillas, hasta el filo de la falda oscura , encontrándose con la "v" característica de toda fémina señalada profundamente y un cinturón dorado. La ropa se movió un poco hacia arriba, dejando entre ver los muslos suaves y después, un rostro totalmente conocido se mostró ante él. Reculo y cayó sobre su trasero.

—Ta… ¡Hermana de…! …

Ann Tachibana sonreía con cierto orgullo y molestia reflejada. Suavemente maquillada, resaltando su juventud y sus preciosos ojos azules. Su piel pálida parecía brillar bajo los focos encendidos del restaurante. El pequeño cuello decorado con una cadena apretada que regalaba una imagen en forma de corazón pendiendo de ella. Los pequeños y delgados hombros descubiertos gracias al tremendo escote en forma de uve. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Había visto a Tachibana muchas veces vestida en la falda del instituto, pero jamás… como una mujer.

Ahg, diablos, sí, era una mujer y ya no podía llamarla como siempre.

—Finalmente parece que puedes llamarme Ann, ¿Verdad? — le empujó suavemente de la frente, usando su mano derecha como sujeción sobre la rodilla— Esto me olía mal desde el principio y sospechaba de Osakada. Ahora sé que mis dudas son ciertas. Tú eres mi cita, ¿Verdad?

Asintió de nuevo, sintiendo que la mandíbula le colgaba y descubrió que fue totalmente correcto cuando ella se la cerró, levantándose mientras tiraba de él de un brazo.

—Bueno, ya que hemos venido, vamos a cenar juntos. Cumplamos con la cita. Si es que puedes dejar de mirarme las piernas y mirarme a la cara, demonios.

_Si, joder, eso quiero hacer. Pero es que…_

—¿Cuántos años tienes? — preguntó repentinamente, siguiéndola a través del restaurante hasta una mesa reservada. Tachibana frunció el ceño.

—A las chicas no se les…

—En serio, cuántos años tienes— recalcó, totalmente serio.

Tachibana parpadeó, asintiendo.

—Veintiuno. Este año seré mayor de edad.

Su pecho dio un vuelco. Sonrió ampliamente, aturdiéndola. Ya era una adulta. Ya, finalmente, no tendría que contenerse como siempre y podía mirarla libremente, porque todo sea dicho, tenía unas malditas piernas de infarto. El tenis no le venía nada mal.

La cena surgió con conversaciones a las cuales apenas lograba poner atención. Estaba dándole vueltas a cómo podría llevarla a su casa, desnudarla y meterse entre esas piernas para hacer lo que todo hombre sabe hacer. Pero Tachibana contaba un carácter que no era sencillo. Y era capaz de mandarlo a la mierda sin tapujos.

Carraspeó, abriéndose la camisa levemente y moviéndola. Repentinamente, ante la idea de estar vagando entre aquellas largas piernas, comenzó a darle un tremendo calor.

Levantó la mirada del plato, encontrándose con los ojos azulados clavados en su rostro. Tachibana sonrió ampliamente, alargando la mano para tocarle la suya que descansaba sobre la mesa. Un acto bastante romántico, a su parecer.

—Sigo preguntándome cuándo me lo preguntarás finalmente.

—Preguntar, ¿El qué exactamente? — frunció los parpados, temiendo que hubiera hablado en voz alta o que algo describiera su lucha interna.

Ann se mordisqueó los labios y apartó elegantemente un mechón de pelo. Pese a que su cuerpo había cambiado completamente, su cabello continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre, solo que decorado esta vez con toques más femeninos que aniñados.

—Si quiero acostarme contigo— respondió en voz baja y bebiendo como si nada hubiera salido de su boca.

Él sintió como le temblaban las piernas y la punzada en su miembro, que parecía totalmente feliz con la ilusión de poder hacer algo tras mucho tiempo.

—Eh… pues… — balbuceó, sintiéndose estúpido — ¿Realmente quieres?

—Eres tú quien estabas esperando que madurara, ¿verdad? Siempre llamándome la hermana de Tachibana y ahora, finalmente, te has dado cuenta de que realmente soy. ¿Cuántos años crees que llevo esperando, idiota?

Casi se lanzó sobre ella, empujando la mesa con su vientre y echando hacia atrás la silla. Pero no la tocó. Caminó a grandes pasos hasta el camarero, pagando de más la cena y saliendo al exterior en busca de un poco de aire fresco, cosa que fue muy agradecida por sus tremendos calores. Aquello estaba volviéndose de locos. Una tía de la que había estado posiblemente enamorado, regresaba totalmente dispuesta a entregarle lo que ansiaba. Y demonios, no quería que fuera solo un simple polvo.

—¿Momoshiro?

Se volvió hacia ella, echándose los cabellos hacia atrás de una pasada, mirándola con una seriedad que estaba seguro de no mirar jamás a otra mujer.

—Si te tomo ahora, no te soltaré— avisó— quien avisa no es traidor, Ann.

Los ojos azules brillaron intensamente y una sonrisa cruzó el resplendente rostro. Sus manos se enlazaron lentamente, con ternura y su cuerpo palpitó por completo cuando saboreó los elegantes labios. Sujetándola de la cintura, la empujó hasta el piso.

No le importó demasiado si Echizen continuaba encerrado en su dormitorio o si Osakada y Kaidoh estaban tirados en el sofá, medio desnudos. La guió hasta su dormitorio y se aseguró de que nadie pudiera molestarlos. Esa noche, solo tenía una cita con una mujer que, maldición, contaba con unos ojos azules preciosos, pero que tenía unas piernas de deseo.

--

--

Bien, otro one-shot del meme. Tengo que remodelar la lista así que cambiaré algunas cositas.

Saludos.


End file.
